


Curtis The Faggot Gets Throat Fucked With A Steak Knife

by BitterMelon77



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi AU Month 2019, Curtashi Month 2019, Curtashi Week of Firsts, M/M, shirtis, shurtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterMelon77/pseuds/BitterMelon77
Summary: Sick of his faggot husband whining like a loose hole Shiro fucks his asshole and then his mouth with a steak knife.Shit and blood run down Curtis’ face but he likes the attention.Disgusting faggot deserves to die.Shiro shits in his faggot husband’s dead mouth.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	Curtis The Faggot Gets Throat Fucked With A Steak Knife

“I’m so sick of your faggot mouth running” Shiro says. He’s been listening to his faggot husband talking all night. Shiro won’t fuck him because he’s an ugly piece of shit that a dog wouldn’t even fuck. 

Why did the coalition stick him with such a fucking ugly faggot agin?

Oh the ratings and cunts in the coalition who were busy fucking themselves to Keith and Lance fucking to care about anything else.

Shiro is tired of Curtis so he punches him in the face wit his altea arm. Curtis hits the wall face first.

Shiro grabs the knife on the table and pulls the faggots pants down he shoves it deep into his gaping asshole. His whole hand nearly goes up there. And he spits on the faggots face.

“Bet you like that.”

Curtis cried and Shiro shoves the knife in deeper. Curtis’s faggot guts felt good in his hand.

Shiro pulls out the knife and some of the faggot’s intestines and shoves it down his throat. There’s blood and shot all over his face and Shiro finds it funny.

Faggot takes the whole knife. What an disgusting whore.

When he’s dead, Shiro pulls the knife out and then shits down Curtis’s face.


End file.
